Charlotte Ritter
Charlotte Ritter träumt von einer Karriere bei der Polizei und will Kommissarin bei der Mordinspektion werden. Ihre persönlichen Umstände lassen diesen Wunsch nicht sonderlich realistisch erscheinen, doch Charlotte lässt sich von nichts und niemandem unterkriegen. Sie assistiert anfangs Böhm und dann Gereon in der roten Burg. Zur Person Als einzige Frau zwischen all den männlichen Beamten wird Charlotte nur von wenigen ernst genommen – aber sie kann sich wehren: Viel und schnell reden. Viel wissen. Viel lernen, viel feiern. Charlotte kennt viele Personen und alle Szenekneipen in der Stadt. Ihre Abenteuer gleiten mitunter übergangslos in hässliche Szenerien, denen sie nur mit knapper Not entkommt. Charlotte ist sehr impulsiv, überhaupt nicht regelkonform, aber auch mitfühlend. Des weiteren hat sie einen detektivischen Scharfsinn und ist sehr ehrgeizig beim Erreichen ihrer Ziele. Im Grunde ihres Wesens ist sie eine Hochstaplerin, die mit ihren Grössenphantasien die triste Realität schönfärbt und sich zumeist mehr schadet als nützt. Bis sie plötzlich wirklich im Polizeidienst ist. Vorgeschichte Als Kind verbrachte sie nach dem Weltkrieg 1922 im Rahmen der Kinderlandverschickung einige Zeit an der See, wo sie auch ihre Freundin Greta kennenlernte. Charlotte lebt mit ihrer Familie in extrem ärmlichen Verhältnissen in Berlin-Moabit. Neben ihrer Aushilfsarbeit bei der Polizei verdient sie deshalb zusätzlich Geld als Prostituierte im Moka Efti. Gegenüber Bruno Wolter äußert Charlotte, dass sie als Kind immer das Gefühl hatte, adoptiert worden zu sein. Tatsächlich liegt der Verdacht, dass sie einen anderen Vater hat als ihre Schwestern, nahe. Denn als ihre Mutter erfährt, dass sie Syphillis hat, stellt sich heraus, dass diese ihren Mann ein einziges Mal betrogen hat. Und zwar zu der Zeit, als sie mit Charlotte schwanger wurde. Staffel 1 Sie beginnt auf Anweisung Gräfs in der Roten Burg im Archiv Mordfälle zu kategorisieren, gibt diese belastende Tätigkeit aber bald auf und wird Protokollantin bei Kommissar Böhm. Durch ihre herausragenden Fähigkeiten wird Gereon auf sie aufmerksam, der sie zu den Ermittlungen hinzuzieht. Nachts verdient sie Geld als Prostituierte im Kellerbordell des Varietés Moka Efti und wird dort auch von Bruno, der als Freier bei ihr auftaucht, erpresst Gereon auszuspionieren. Im Moka Efti wird sie unter anderem von Stephan Jänicke angeschwärmt, dessen Liebe sie aber nicht erwidert. Zu Hause hat sie es nicht einfach: Ihr Schwager Erich ist faul und respektlos. Das Verhältnis zu ihrer älteren Schwester Ilse ist dadurch mehr als angespannt. Ihrer jüngeren Schwester Toni, die voller Bewunderung für Charlotte ist, hilft sie die Schule zu bezahlen. Nachdem Gereon den Heiligen Josef erschossen hat, was ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch nicht bewusst ist, will Charlotte ihm helfen, doch er weist sie kühl ab. Staffel 2 In dem zweiten Fall arbeitet sie wieder mit Gereon zusammen, diesmal aber in der Mordinspektion. Ihr Verhältnis zu Gereon, das auf dem Weg zur Romanze war, kühlt sich durch das Auftauchen von Helga ab. Sie macht auch im allgemeinen eine schwere Zeit durch: Der Tod ihrer Mutter Minna zieht ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg, vor allem weil sie als einzige Verantwortung übernehmen will und die Bestattungskosten trägt. Dazu will sie sich weiter im Moka Efti prostituieren. Aus Verzweiflung über den Tod ihrer Mutter sucht sie andere Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten, um nicht nach Hause an den Sterbeort zurück kehren zu müssen. In einer Nacht fragt sie sich bei Bekannten durch und landet schließlich bei Stephan Jänicke, wo sie in dessen Bett endlich Schlaf findet. Auch sucht sie Zuflucht und Schlaf in Straßenbahnen zu finden. Von Gereon erhält sie das Notizbuch des erschossenen Jänicke, in dem dieser seine Aufzeichnungen in Steno notiert hatte. Gereon bittet Charlotte nach Hause zu fahren und die Notizen zu übersetzen. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause in einer Straßenbahn wird sie von dem ihr bekannten Bahnangestellten Max Fuchs angesprochen, der sich hilfsbereit zeigt. Tatsächlich handelt er im Auftrag des Armeniers und kidnappt Charlotte mittels eines zu diesem Zweck wartenden Automobils. Dort wird sie von anderen Mittätern betäubt. Sie erwacht in einem Raum, der offensichtlich für Sado-Maso-Sexspiele dient, und wird vom Armenier zum Zug befragt. Um Infos von ihr zu bekommen, lässt der Armenier Charlotte foltern. Nachdem sie Jänickes Notizbuch durchstöbern und wertvolle Infos entziffern konnte, erzählte sie dem Armenier von dem Goldwaggon und seiner bevor stehenden Fahrt gen Osten. Daraufhin lässt ihr Entführer sie frei, doch nicht, ohne sie erkennen zu lassen, dass er ihre verwundbarste Stelle kennt, ihre kleine Schwester Toni. Diese hat er von zuhause abholen lassen und sitzt mit ihr in seinem Restaurant. Charlotte versteht diese versteckte Drohung sehr gut. Unterschiede zur Buchvorlage Von allen aus Volker Kutschers Roman ''Der Nasse Fisch ''für die Serie adaptierten Figuren weicht Charlotte Ritter am weitesten von ihrer literarischen Vorlage ab. Gemein ist beiden Figuren nahezu nur der Name (wobei selbst hier der Spitzname wechselt: "Lotte" in der Serie, "Charly" im Buch), die Anstellung als Stenotypistin bei der Berliner Polizei, sowie die Ambitionen in den Polizeidienst zu wechseln. Während Charlotte in der Serie aus einer armen, dysfunktionalen Arbeiterfamilie stammt, ist sie im Buch in bürgerlichen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen und nutzt ihre Anstellung bei der Polizei, um ihr Jurastudium zu finanzieren. Dementsprechend ist die Nebenhandlung der Serie, in welcher sie sich von Bruno erpressen lässt, um so ein Führungszeugnis für ihre Bewerbung zu erhalten in der Vorlage nicht vorhanden, da sie dort aufgrund ihrer sozioökonomischen Herkunft nicht den Bedarf hat als Gelegenheitsprostituierte zu arbeiten. Ferner ist eine wechselhafte Liebesbeziehung mit Gereon im Buch ein tragendes Handlungselement, in der Serie kommt diese - wohl auch aufgrund der in der literarischen Vorlage nicht existenten Helga Rath - jedoch nicht vor. Auch Greta - im Buch lediglich nur mehrmals als ihre Mitbewohnerin erwähnt - steht in der Serie in einem deutlich anderen Verhältnis zu Charlotte.Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Polizisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Am Leben Kategorie:Familie Ritter